


[模特组] 腹语师的杜松子树（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[模特组] 腹语师的杜松子树（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

[模特组] 腹语师的杜松子树（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[模特组] 腹语师的杜松子树（完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_704ff27)

腹语师和他的人偶。

真人无关，真人无关，真人无关。

今天是黑伶歌不是白伶歌（没有过这种分类  


不知道看到杜松子树有没有人能回忆起童年（笑

阅读愉快。   


  


  


**《腹语师的杜松子树》  
**

  


  


那是在几十年前，电视刚刚出现彩色，折弯勺子的魔法还没有被发明，买东西的时候不会出现五百日元的硬币，很多改变在发生，不变的是浅草的演艺厅，每一天都热闹非凡。

演艺厅的大门外面挂着一排木牌，上面用毛笔写着今日的节目名单，第一排灯光最明亮的地方，写着署名为MJ的腹语师的节目名字。

  


《告白》-By M.J

  


为他报幕的是曾经的魔术师，因为旷工太多被老板调为助手，不得不屈辱地穿上女装戴上假发，介绍身边这个浓眉大眼的新人，待会儿上台，他还要用英文说这位MJ来自大洋彼岸的拉斯维加斯——愚蠢的老板想出来的愚蠢噱头——哪怕这孩子到目前为止还没有离开过东京。

拉斯维加斯先生的本名叫做松本润，到了后台人们叫他润之助，带着一点恶质和亲近地，调侃这个年轻人。

他们喜欢他，虽然他的脾气有点怪，比起和人群，他似乎更喜欢和他的人偶呆在一起。

魔术师从头到脚打量年轻人和他的“搭档”，那个看起来和腹语师一般高，被打扮得齐整漂亮，深蓝色的短裤，浅蓝色的条纹水手服，戴着小小的贝雷帽的人偶，此刻正坐在腹语师的腿上。

  


“它是用我老家后院里的树做成的。”

穿着白色西装，戴着深紫色小领结的松本润对魔术师二宫和也说。

他正认真地检查人偶的零部件，看看有哪里需要调整，面部表情是否一切正常。

“一棵杜松子树，我家扩建的时候，把它连根挖起了。”

二宫和也哦了一声，一动不动地看着人偶。

  


“不重吗？”

他问。

“他很轻，是中空的。”

腹语师回答说。

  


人偶有一张漂亮又安静的脸，微微闭着眼睛。

松本润的手，自然地放在人偶的后背上，那里有各种各样隐秘的开关，可以控制人偶的动作。

他的手指轻轻拨弄，人偶便睁开了眼睛。

那是一双清亮天真，不谙世事的眼睛，和活人的眼睛极其相似。

那双眼睛瞥过二宫和也的时候二宫忍不住打了个寒颤。

然而松本润很高兴。

  


“你醒了吗？”

在二宫和也的记忆里，画面总是一样。

松本润总是侧过脸去看着人偶，而人偶总是带着一点模糊的，雾一般的微笑，看着前方。

“听我说话啊，爱拔酱。”

年轻的腹语师轻轻摇晃人偶的身体。

人偶转过头来，用格外轻巧高昂的声音回答他。

“早上好，润酱。”

  


“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你。”

“MJ喜欢你哟。”

“喂！爱拔酱你在说什么呢！笨……笨蛋！”

“因为他是个胆小鬼。”

人偶菱形的嘴开开合合，挤眉弄眼地做出不像话的wink，松本润和人偶练习完他们今天要表演的段子，将人偶小心翼翼地放在椅子上。

“我去倒杯水。”

他清了清嗓子，站起身走开了。

  


二宫和也嗯了一声，他背对着腹语师离开的方向和放着人偶的凳子，对着镜子拨弄自己的假发。

他左右转头想看看是不是没有发夹露出来，却在他转头的同时，听见了木头机关转动的，轻微的咔哒声。

咔哒。

咔哒。

天啊。

  


穿着旗袍的魔术师猛地回过头，盯着椅子上的人偶。

人偶的脖子歪了，贝雷帽掉在了地上，眼睛依旧盯着他。

魔术师面色惨白，手里的木梳子掉在地上摔成两半。

他冲到刚刚进门的年轻腹语师面前。

  


“你的人偶自己会动！！”

魔术师对着腹语师尖叫。

“这一点都不好玩！！”

  


腹语师一脸莫名其妙。看到他的人偶，腹语师笑了。

“爱拔酱的脖子有点出问题了，所以头偶尔会歪掉，Nino你灵异故事看太多了吗？”

“我没那么多时间去看什么灵异故事！你的爱拔酱就是有问题！它真的会动！J！”

松本润的脸色沉下来，他走到人偶身边，捡起贝雷帽，仔细地帮人偶戴好，他的手指顺过人偶光滑闪亮的栗色短发，回头看向二宫。

  


“爱拔酱什么问题也没有。”

他说，垂下目光，抱着他的人偶经过二宫身旁。

“他是我的人偶。”

  


曾经年轻人仅仅是个年轻人。

在老家，一个人孤零零地生活。

曾经有过朋友，但后来也消失了。

他，一座老房子，还有一颗不知道什么时候开始长起来的，杜松子树。

年轻人松本润的邻居是个匠人，在后来年轻人决定将老房子翻修扩建，因此砍断了那棵树之后，他不请自来，告诉坐在挖开的大坑旁边的年轻人，他可以将这棵树的树干，做成一个人偶。

“你需要他，你需要一个朋友。”

年老的匠人这样说。

  


匠人将木板拼合成四肢，用粗一些的树枝磨成关节，刷上保证它们不会腐烂的清漆。齿轮和机械杆遍布人偶的体内，匠人用玻璃珠做它的眼睛。

它是完全属于年轻人的人偶，他的每个表情每个动作，都忠诚地反应年轻人希望它做出的反应。

  


“这是爱拔酱。”

年老的匠人将人偶交给他时说。

他对这个名字毫无异议，这个人偶，看起来就应该叫爱拔酱，没有比这个名字更适合它的名字。

人偶的笑容让他很开心。

他看着人偶，像是久别重逢。

他想让人偶说话，于是他开始练习腹语。

练习到了两人对话完全没有破绽的地步，他带着人偶离开了老家，开始了作为腹语师的新生活。

  


没有爱拔酱在他身边，他是不会想要走出去的。

没有爱拔酱，他也不会成为现在的他。

  


“呐，谢谢你。”

回家的路上，腹语师环抱着他的人偶。

人偶的头安静地搭在腹语师的肩膀上，眼睛半开半合，木质的眼皮不时撞到眼眶。

咔哒。

咔哒。

  


忙了一整年，年末的时候腹语师发了高烧。

和过去的每一年一样，人偶了无生气地坐在公寓的角落，看着床上躺着的年轻人。

和过去的那些年不同，这一次腹语师病得太重，甚至无法自己站起来，走出门寻求帮助。

剧院放假了，所有人都回家了。

屋子里只有腹语师一个人微弱的喘息声。

  


没有下雪的黑沉沉的深夜。

在腹语师失去意识听不到的时刻。

屋子里发出了咔哒，咔哒的响声。

人偶爱拔酱自己站了起来，慢慢地走到腹语师的旁边。

  


他没有走过路，平常只是坐在椅子上，看着周围的人走路，他模仿着他们的样子弯曲他的关节，挺直上身，摆动与弯曲的腿不同侧的手臂，迈出一步，再一步。

第三步他摔倒，肢体不协调地抽动着，费了很多功夫，将他自己重新支撑起来。

鼻子碰歪了，重新拧拧好。

脸颊上面好像掉了一块漆。

  


爱拔酱一步一步挪到腹语师的床边。

他冰凉的手指覆在腹语师的额头上，被腹语师的体温烘热了，就换成另一只手。

交替一整晚。

腹语师的眉头渐渐不再皱得那么紧。

人偶静静地看着他。

  


第一天，腹语师没有醒来。

人偶将药磨成粉，倒进腹语师的嘴里，找来一些水，慢慢地滴进去，腹语师吞咽得艰难，药粉苦得他表情扭曲。

“没关系的。”

人偶的嘴无声地开合。

他拧了毛巾继续为腹语师降温，木头手指沾了水，他将它们伸到灯泡底下晒干。

油漆有些脱落了，人偶看着那些深色的木纹慢慢变浅。

不是很好看，斑斑驳驳。

他瞥一眼闭着眼睛的腹语师，背过身，戴上了手套。

  


第二天腹语师退了烧，却依旧半睡半醒。

人偶戴上了帽子围巾和大墨镜，拿着腹语师的钱包去了市场，他小心翼翼地躲避着人群，完全不碰到他们。

没有办法，他比他们轻太多了，轻轻一碰就会跌倒在地。

他用硬币和纸币换了米和调料，慈祥和善的老太太替他弄清楚了找好的零钱，人偶回到家试着煮粥，他把火开得太大了，摇动的火舌从锅子旁边窜起来，烧着了他的手臂。

他拍了好多下才将火拍灭。

不痛，但是他的手臂一片灰黑，油漆融化了滴下去，在地板上弄得乱糟糟。

人偶看着自己，找出毛巾将油漆擦掉，烧坏了的地方冲洗干净。

他脱下他的蓝色短袖衬衫，换上了白色的长袖T恤，觉得不够，又加了一件绿色花纹的外套。

  


他很高兴，因为腹语师好像能够一点一点喝下他煮的粥了。

“好喝吗？”

他张了张嘴，这一天也依旧没能发出声音。

  


第三天腹语师的脸不再那么苍白，他睡得很安心。人偶爱拔酱掀开被子，帮腹语师换衣服。

那人身上的T恤被汗浸透了，会褪色的旧T恤，在床单上留下痕迹，人偶脱掉腹语师的衣服，将腹语师扶起来，扛在自己的背上。

他那么轻，又是中空的，几乎不能支持腹语师的体重。他的齿轮和杠杆在体内咯吱作响，人偶将腹语师带进浴室，放进放好了热水的浴缸。

有一瞬间腹语师醒了，他迷迷糊糊地看着人偶。

  


“你怎么来了？”

他问，眼神很抱歉，很怀念，人偶看着他。

你把我看成谁了呢？

人偶张开嘴，又合上。

  


他觉得太过潮湿的地方不适合自己，从人偶的岁数来看，他毕竟是一个很老很老的人偶了。

他觉得自己在渐渐软化，渐渐解体。

将腹语师背回床上之后，人偶突然失去平衡，跌坐在地。

他的一条腿散开了，作为关节的木球骨碌碌滚远，他抓住了脚踝的那个，而膝盖的，则弹跳着顺着半开的门滑了出去。

人偶看见一只猫叼走了它。

  


第四天，天还没有亮，人偶坐在他昨天跌坐下去的那个地方，看着床上的腹语师。

他就要醒了。

就要看到不知道为什么会出现在床边，不知道为什么破破烂烂的自己。

少了一条腿，无法站起来，作为关节的木球被猫叼走了，大腿根处是断裂了的绳子，白惨惨地挂在那里。

还有些灰白的东西也掉了出来，人偶不认识它们，它们看起来温润黯淡，既不是木头也不是玻璃。

  


脸上的漆掉了。

手上也是斑驳的木纹。

虽然戴了手套，此刻手套也脏兮兮的。

  


人偶觉得腹语师会生气。

醒来之后，或许就会被丢弃了吧。

  


“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你哟。”

人偶努力地，生涩地重复着腹语师借助他的躯体，说了几千几万遍的话。

他平时总是沉默安静，任由腹语师主导一切，他从没真的说出过这个句子。

现在他听到自己的声音，才明白原来自己的声音是这样低低的，沙沙的。

和腹语师那明亮的声音并不一样。

  


“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你。”

“爱拔酱喜欢你哟。”

  


人偶看着腹语师慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“是MJ喜欢你哟。”

他静静地看着人偶纯真无垢的双眼。

他抬起身子，亲吻人偶没有温度的额头。

  


“你醒了。”

人偶说。

他黯然地低下头，神色平静。

腹语师微笑地看着他。

“早上好，爱拔酱。”

  


腹语师用手抚摸人偶脸上脱漆的部分。

“会痛吗？”他问。

“不会痛。”人偶回答。

  


“但是这样就不能演出了。”

人偶再次看了看自己。

腹语师随着人偶的视线，看到地上的灰白色碎块。

“没关系，表演本来就不重要。”

他将那些碎块一点一点捡起来。

放在手心。

他的手伸下去，伸进人偶的体内，手指触碰到那些已经无法掉出来的，和木头黏合在一起的，更多更多，灰白的碎块。

不是木头，不是玻璃，不是金属。

  


“这是什么？”

人偶像是终于意识到了，他抬起头来，看着他的腹语师。

他的腹语师声音温柔。

“这是你的骨。”

  


人偶茫然地看着他。

“我很抱歉，爱拔酱。”

腹语师从床上下来，拥抱着他的人偶。

他们一起坐在冰冷的地上，人偶迷惑地看着他们交叠在一起的手。

“总觉得好熟悉。”他说，“你为什么道歉？”

“因为我没能在那里，没能保护你。”

腹语师说。

  


曾经是个少年的腹语师有一个朋友。

一个漂亮的男孩，他们两个站在一起，是两个漂亮的男孩。

他们的眼睛明亮，嘴唇红得像血，皮肤白得像雪。

他们亲密无间，一起长大。

有一天少年腹语师和他的家人不在家，碰巧跑来找他的少年，被前来偷盗的劫匪杀死，埋在了杜松子树下。

少年腹语师找不到他的朋友，少年的父母找不到他们的孩子，他们都不知道，在那棵杜松子树下，有一双明亮的眼睛闭了，红得像血的嘴唇，白得像雪的皮肤化作了泥土。

少年腹语师的父母搬走了，消失的少年伤心欲绝的父母也搬走了，然而少年腹语师没有，他留了下来，在那间老宅院里，长成了一个普普通通的年轻人。

隔壁的老匠人，总是看着他。

  


“孩子。”

他说。

“你不该这样。”

他看着老匠人。

“我需要他。”

他总是这么说。

  


“后来，老房子扩建，我在树根下面，发现了你。”

他将那些碎骨递到人偶的面前。

人偶接过它们。

亲昵地，新奇地，人偶看着它们，将它们贴在自己面上，他盯着它们，就像是打量着自己。

他掂起一块，仔细辨认，又掂起一块。

“我和这副躯体合而为一了。”

人偶说。

“那棵树是在你的身体上生长起来的，这副躯体，就是你。”

腹语师抚摸他的头发。

  


“我会修好你的。”

他保证说。

“今后我们——”

他的声音戛然而止，腹语师低下头，看着自己小腹上，有一把穿透了他的刀。

  


人偶的眼神平静又哀伤。

“那个时候，你站在院子外面，看着他们杀了我，看着他们埋了我。”

腹语师脸上的表情痛苦又不可置信。

“我都听匠人爷爷的猫说了，你就在那里。”

人偶的语气里没有怨愤，他轻轻拍打着腹语师的背，缓解他的痛苦，温柔地慰藉他。

“我一直，一直，一直都醒着，一直，一直在这里。”

“在这副身体里。”

他淡淡地说。

  


腹语师颤抖的手指，捧住人偶的脸。

“你要离开我吗？”

人偶摇了摇头，凑到腹语师的耳边，亲吻他的脸颊，和他悄悄地说话。

  


人偶看着腹语师合上了眼睛。

听他说完话之后也渐渐流干了血的腹语师似乎并不痛苦。

他的呼吸停止了。

  


人偶认真地找来了刀具，找来了锅子和炉子，他往锅子里倒了水，将炉子点上火。

门外，远道而来的年老矍铄的匠人背着大箱子，轻轻地敲了敲门。

他的怀里有一只猫抱着一颗木球，轻轻地打着呼噜。

  


“从今以后。”

下刀之前，他抚摸着腹语师冰冷的脸颊。

“我是腹语师。”

他带着一点模糊的，雾一般的微笑说。

“你是我的人偶。”

  


@End.

  


  


2015-05-20

| 173  
39

  
| 

[#相叶雅纪](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%B8%E5%8F%B6%E9%9B%85%E7%BA%AA)

[#润雅](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B6%A6%E9%9B%85)

[#模特组](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%A1%E7%89%B9%E7%BB%84)

评论(39)

热度(173)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://baiwucaili.lofter.com/) [百舞彩璃](http://baiwucaili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://mentadewo.lofter.com/) [咕咕嘎嘎☆](http://mentadewo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://aiyueying.lofter.com/) [爱月莹](http://aiyueying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://youha210.lofter.com/) [战术西瓜](http://youha210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://12246918.lofter.com/) [あききの葉](http://12246918.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](http://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) [晨光熹微](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://scuba-weirdo.lofter.com/) [scuba weirdo](http://scuba-weirdo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) [蘇素](http://jsqzdyxxyyj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://micha767.lofter.com/) [科斯特](http://micha767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://88985421.lofter.com/) [朽月三](http://88985421.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://88985421.lofter.com/) [朽月三](http://88985421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://secondtree.lofter.com/) [乙树](http://secondtree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://497265395377.lofter.com/) [オギCola🥤](http://497265395377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) [走心邪簇的潤雅汪](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) [走心邪簇的潤雅汪](http://sharonblack.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](http://hajimeeeee2333.lofter.com/) [肉片博士👩🏻🔬](http://hajimeeeee2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://zhaobudaoweixiangqaq.lofter.com/) [巧克力平板](http://zhaobudaoweixiangqaq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://zhaobudaoweixiangqaq.lofter.com/) [巧克力平板](http://zhaobudaoweixiangqaq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://mingzhidaoziji.lofter.com/) [柠檬味明たいこ](http://mingzhidaoziji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](http://benedict-hiddleston.lofter.com/) [。小红阿绿](http://benedict-hiddleston.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/) [今天xyyj喂鱼了吗](http://shishishiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) [一粒杏仁](http://yilixingren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://janice970.lofter.com/) [Janice](http://janice970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) [cherish](http://aibalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://xiwangshiwujindemeng.lofter.com/) [希望是无尽的梦。](http://xiwangshiwujindemeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) [winwin](http://winwin179.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://ut1yr0kp4215.lofter.com/) [若安](http://ut1yr0kp4215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://zhongqieya.lofter.com/) [für 中切牙](http://zhongqieya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://739231693.lofter.com/) [夜晚](http://739231693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://lan16248.lofter.com/) [岚](http://lan16248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/) [小哥中的战斗鸡](http://yogaccchen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](http://alison-harper.lofter.com/) [西格玛和南极座](http://alison-harper.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://27649230158.lofter.com/) [宅见.](http://27649230158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://feimao26.lofter.com/) [慎阅](http://feimao26.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://akfive0720.lofter.com/) [想要一只兔拔拔_](http://akfive0720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) [🐰今天努力破案了吗](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) [Narcissus_O](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://workwook.lofter.com/) [喜欢而已](http://workwook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://sonchusoleraceus.lofter.com/) [白荼_脑死亡now](http://sonchusoleraceus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://lovesj1314.lofter.com/) [真不会取名](http://lovesj1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://jensensummerstar.lofter.com/) [花京院碰瓷瓷](http://jensensummerstar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://410125617.lofter.com/) [Magnet](http://410125617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://642244243.lofter.com/) [白川_](http://642244243.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://sakuraij.lofter.com/) [双非游泳健将](http://sakuraij.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
